Gunner
The questing pistoleer, the conquering marine, the prestigious officer, the elite foot soldier, the hardened mercenary, and the marauding murderer— all are gunners. Gunners can be stalwart defenders of those in need, cruel bandits, or gutsy adventurers. Some are among the land’s best souls, willing to face death for the greater good. Others are among the worst, with no qualms about killing for private gain, or even for sport. Gunners who are not actively adventuring may be soldiers, guards, bodyguards, duelists, or criminal enforcers. An adventuring gunner might call themselves a soldier, a mercenary, a thug, or simply an adventurer. Class Qualities Alignment: Any, tend Chaotic Neutral Speed: 20 ft Starting Gold: 6000 gp Starting Health: ''' 30 (Con + 3 per level) '''Saving Throws: For 3, Ref 2 Military: Yes, most gunners hail from Led Guilds: Yes, tend towards Chaperon Spells: No Achievements: Receiving Damage, Fortitude Saves, Concentration, Melee Attacks, Combat Maneuvers, Damage Resistance, and Strength-based Skills grant x3 XP. Ranged Attacks, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, Dexterity-based Skills, and Intelligence-based Skills grant x2 XP. Class Skills (4 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Climb, Craft, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Jump, Ride, Swim. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Gunners are proficient with all simple and martial swords, firearms, axes, bows, and light blades. They are proficient with medium and heavy armor and heavy shields. Combat Style: A gunner must select one of two combat styles to pursue: rifleman or pistoleer. This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict their selection of feats or special abilities in any way. If the gunner selects rifleman, they receive the feats Weapon Focus (rifles) at 1st level, Weapon Specialization (rifles) at 4th level, Greater Weapon Focus (rifles) at 8th level, Greater Weapon Specialization (rifles) at 12th level, Improved Critical (rifles) at 15th level, and Weapon Supremacy (rifles) at 18th level, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for those feats. If the gunner selects pistoleer, they receive the aforementioned feats, albeit for pistols, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for those feats. Point Blank Shot: A gunner gains Point Blank Shot as a bonus feat. You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot: A gunner gains Precise Shot as a bonus feat. You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. Weapon Focus (rifles or pistols): A gunner gains Weapon Focus for either rifles or pistols as a bonus feat, depending on their combat style. You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the appropriate weapon. Rapid Shot: At 2nd level, you gain Rapid Shot as a bonus feat. You can get one extra attack per round with a ranged weapon. The attack is at your highest base attack bonus, but each attack you make in that round (the extra one and the normal ones) takes a –2 penalty. You must use the full attack action to use this feat. Dodge: At 3rd level, you gain Dodge as a bonus feat. During your action, you designate an opponent and receive a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class and Reflex saves against attacks from that opponent. You can select a new opponent on any action. A condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any), or prevents you from using Reflex saves also makes you lose dodge bonuses. Also, dodge bonuses stack with each other, unlike most other types of bonuses. Weapon Specialization (rifles or pistols): At 4th level, you gain Weapon Specialization for either rifles or pistols as a bonus feat, depending on your combat style. You gain a +2 bonus on all damage rolls you make using the appropriate weapon. Mobility: At 6th level, you gain Mobility as a bonus feat. You get a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class and Reflex saves against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened area. A condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any), or prevents you from using Reflex saves, also makes you lose dodge bonuses. Dodge bonuses stack with each other, unlike most types of bonuses. Shot on the Run: At 6th level, you gain Shot on the Run as a bonus feat. When using the attack action with a ranged weapon, you can move both before and after the attack, provided that your total distance moved is not greater than your speed. Greater Weapon Focus (rifles or pistols): At 8th level, you gain Greater Weapon Focus for either rifles or pistols as a bonus feat, depending on your combat style. You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the appropriate weapon. This bonus stacks with other bonuses on attack rolls, including the one from Weapon Focus. Ranged Weapon Mastery (piercing): At 9th level, you gain Ranged Weapon Mastery for piercing weapons as a bonus feat. When using any ranged weapon that has the piercing damage type, you gain a +2 bonus on attacks and a +2 bonus on damage. In addition, you increase its range increment by 20 feet. Manyshot: At 10th level, you gain Manyshot as a bonus feat. As a standard action, you may fire two projectiles at a single opponent within 30 feet. Both projectiles use the same attack roll (with a –4 penalty) to determine success and deal damage normally. For every five points of base attack bonus you have above +6, you may add one additional projectile to this attack, to a maximum of four projectiles at a base attack bonus of +16. However, each projectile after the second adds a cumulative –2 penalty on the attack roll (for a total penalty of –6 for three projectiles and –8 for four). Damage reduction and other resistances apply separately against each projectile fired. Regardless of the number of projectiles you fire, you apply precision-based damage only once. If you score a critical hit, only the first projectile fired deals critical damage; all others deal regular damage. Armor Specialization (heavy): At 12th level, you gain Armor Specialization for heavy armor as a bonus feat. When wearing masterwork heavy armor (including magic armor), you gain damage reduction 2/-. Any time you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, or are staggered, you lose the benefit of this feat, because you cannot properly deflect the blows of the enemy. Greater Weapon Specialization (rifles or pistols): At 12th level, you gain Greater Weapon Specialization for either rifles or pistols as a bonus feat, depending on your combat style. You gain a +2 bonus on all damage rolls you make using the appropriate weapon. This bonus stacks with other bonuses on damage rolls, including the one from Weapon Specialization. Improved Precise Shot: At 14th level, you gain Improved Precise Shot as a bonus feat. Your ranged attacks ignore the AC bonus granted to targets by anything less than total cover, and the miss chance granted to targets by anything less than total concealment. Total cover and total concealment provide their normal benefits against your ranged attacks. In addition, when you shoot or throw ranged weapons at a grappling opponent, you automatically strike at the opponent you have chosen. Improved Critical (rifles or pistols): At 15th level, you gain Improved Critical for either rifles or pistols as a bonus feat, depending on your combat style. When using the appropriate weapon, your threat range is doubled. Improved Initiative: At 16th level, you gain Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Quick Draw: At 18th level, you gain Quick Draw as a bonus feat. You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at their full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Weapon Supremacy (rifles or pistols): At 18th level, you gain Weapon Supremacy for either rifles or pistols as a bonus feat, depending on your combat style. When fighting with the appropriate weapon for this feat, you gain a number of additional advantages. You gain a +4 bonus on all checks made to resist being disarmed. You can wield your weapon against a foe who grapples you without penalty and without first making a grapple check. In this situation, you can take a standard action or a full attack action as normal. When you take a full attack action, you can apply a +5 bonus to any single attack after your first strike. Once per round before making an attack roll, you can instead choose to treat your d20 result as a 10. You gain a +1 bonus to AC. Penetrating Shot: At 20th level, you gain Penetrating Shot as a bonus feat. When you make a ranged attack with a projectile weapon (such as a bow, crossbow, or sling), you can instead choose to unleash a single, mighty attack that blasts through multiple opponents. This attack requires a standard action, and your shot takes the form of a 60-foot line. Make a separate attack roll against each creature in the line. If struck, creatures along this line take damage from your shot, though any extra damage (such as from a sneak attack or a flaming weapon) is applied only against the first creature struck. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Guild Class Category:Base Class